diamondskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Sky Wikia
Welcome to life above the clouds The familiar setting of Dungeons & Dragons is lifted in this epoch of floating islands and sky ships, high above the ruins of the old world below. A buckaneer D&D setting in a homebrew setting of exploration, mystery and peril where the only land left is floating rocks. The wikia sets out to compile all of the characters, NPCs, locations, dangers and maps of the Diamond Sky. A blog of all the sessions can be found here. Or go here for a full session timeline. History A long time ago all the races of the sky lived on the ground - not on nomadic floating islands called "Rocks". Everyone was a slave, bred from a mix of stock over the millenia, under the control of a powerful reptilian race known as the Old Ones. With each dynasty their Empires grew ever more powerful and with their mastery of magic they grew too confident. One day, the sun went black and darkness fell across the land. In this darkness a mighty evil came forth to claim the surface of our world. The Old Ones, reliant on the power of our sun, fled up the tallest mountains and took shelter from the wastes below whilst our slaves armies fought and died in an increasingly toxic atmosphere. The Old Ones died out during the great eclipse. The warm-blooded stock races survived. All the remaining peoples - Dwarves, bred for construction - Elves, bred for pleasure - Beastmen, bred for war - discovered their own unique way of survival against the rising threat of the world below. Now, with the power to maintain flight, the races have reestablished a civilization above the clouds. Entire cities are built on the biggest Rocks, whilst a single oasis might exist on another. Most Rocks float about on the winds without any external influence - called Nomad Rocks - whilst others are curated and guided by their inhabitants to become something of a gliding metropolis. Lost magic, swashbuckling jet-pack pirates, wind-based navigation, powerful gems and abominable monsters are what life has become in the world of the Diamond Sky. Geography The Diamond Sky is roughly divided into meteorologically diverse regions of sky - each with it's own climate, civilisations and trouble. As well as cities that act as beacons of stability, there are nomadic rocks which drift around the globe at the whim of the wind. Some places in the world are even less conventional and have drifted into legend - though not forgotten by avid explorers seeking their fortune. Patina Swirl A cyclic wind-locked region surrounded by high mountains. North of Imlallond. * Methredhel '- The jeweled city at the epi-centre of the patina swirl. * '''Waterbound '- A trading settlement to the north of the patina swirl famous for it's fresh water. '''Dawnwind A northern fast-wind region over a great sea. North of the Patina Swirl. * Leross - The last city of the north at the southern tip of the dawn winds, built between two mountains. Imlallond A tropical sky stretching wide with an irregular climate. South of the Patina Swirl. Nomad Rocks Many rocks in the sky are anchored only to the winds that carry them. They drift between regions on an interminable journey through the sky. Civilisation, resources and trouble could lie on any one of these many nomad rocks. Legendary Locations Some legendary locations have no discernible location or remain utterly elusive to those in the Diamond Sky. They can usually only be reached through extraordinary means. * Magnaroc '- The legendary great fire mountain in the sky. Theology & Philosophy Whilst there are many different religious groups across the Diamond Sky they typically fall within two theories of creation; natural and designed. These theories have manifested into the following religious groups. For sure, there is a level of divinity in the world - where that divinity comes from is down to those in which it manifests. Though they share many positive ideals, they each have dark sides which can be exploited with acts of evil. 'The Four Winds Archaic pantheist belief that everything moves as a result of the four winds - for which no-one is responsible but cannot ignore. It relies on the underlying principle that creation itself is divine. The religion is chaotic, mystical and liberal. Typical religious practices include pagan ritualism, meditation and divine reparation. The Trivine Established polytheist belief that existence was saved by a trio of mighty entities - and the world below was destroyed as a result of mortal's actions, for which everyone must seek redemption. The religion is lawful, documented and intolerant. Typical religious practices include holy liturgy, prayer and divine crusades. The Adventurers from Magnaroc Salderban (Human) - Holy doomsayer Zook (Gnome) - Explorer and talented blacksmith Karik (Unknown) - Hooded man of mystery Skins (Kobold) - Hero of the underfolk Torric (Human) - Bard of many talents Rhogar (Dracon) - Warlock of ex-slavery Key NPCs Okzar of Kzharo (Azer) - Chief Mason of Magnaroc Arathea (Half-elf) - Ex-slave, found at Magnaroc after capture of The Slaver Mage Captain Looshus Harlott (Human) - Captain of The Caraway, crashed on Magnaroc Veross (Elf) - Seen leading the Bullywugs and with slaves - captured and killed by the adventurers [The Maester] (Human) - Launched a mutiny on The Caraway, carried off by a Red Dragon at Magnaroc, left by The Devil Man to die at the heart of Magnaroc - killed by the adventurers [The Devil Man] - Seen at the heart of Magnaroc with The Lizard Thing, before disappearing and leaving The Maester to die [The Lizard Thing] - Seen at the heart of Magnaroc with The Devil Man, before dropping a shining crystal into the fires of Magnaroc and disappearing. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse